The vast majority of timepieces equipped to indicate the date or, if one prefers, the day of the month, are arranged in order to cause the appearance of this date through an opening in the dial preferably placed at 3 o'clock. Certain of these timepieces are further completed by the indication of the day of the week which likewise appears in an opening. The indications relative to the date and the day of the week are borne respectively by a date ring and by a day disc arranged under the dial and forming part of the mechanism of the timepiece.
In order to go off the beaten path and to show in a different manner the data relating to the calendar, British Pat. No. 1,406,718 describes a system wherein the dial of the watch is pierced by thirty-one holes arranged facing the dates printed on the dial. Under the dial is arranged the standard date ring on which is placed a coloured index. In changing from one date to the next the index is displaced behind one of these holes in order to indicate the date. This patent shows further that the indications of the days of the week appear on a ring bearing an indication of the day by date, the ring being arranged to be displaced manually by means of a crown.
The thirty-one holes pierced in the dial exhibit an evident disadvantage: they charge the dial with marks which are difficult to conceal and the glance of the user before alighting on the date to be read, will lose time in searching this date. It will be also noted that it will be in practice necessary to reset the day of the week indication at the end of each month.
This invention has as its purpose to avoid the difficulties mentioned hereinabove in proposing at the same time a new aesthetic aspect and an immediate and easy reading of the calendar indications. In order to do so, it provides means which are defined in the claims.